Les clefs de la Magie
by Korelion
Summary: Un certain nombre de réflexions sur le monde de Harry Potter. Des chiffres, des idées et des pensées sur le fonctionnement de ce monde et de la magie, et des remarques sur la façon dont j'utiliserais ce monde, justement
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour et bienvenu(e) dans les Clefs de la Magie.  
Ici, nulle fanfiction, nul récit. tout ce que vous lirez ici ne sera que le fruit de mes réflexions au sujet de la Magie et du monde créé par JK Rowling. Si je précise ici tout cela, c'est pour, d'une part, faire partager mes idées à ce sujet, et d'autre part, pour mes lecteurs, comprendre la façon dont je conçois le monde d'Harry Potter.

De facto, tous les éléments qui suivent sont des calculs et des réflexions sur le monde de JK Rowling, dont je n'escompte rien toucher comme revenu financier.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Je ne crois aux statistiques que lorsque je les ai moi-même falsifiées.**_  
 _ **Winston Churchill**_

 _EDIT : Suite à la review d'un guest, je reformule et réexplicite certains points. Correction également de calculs sur lesquels il y avait une erreur_

Les chiffres sont de belles choses, formidables, mais redoutables. J'ai eu l'occasion de lire de très belles fanfics, dans lesquelles 4000 sorciers aidés de 2000 licornes combattaient 5000 mangemorts aidés de 1000 géants et de 2000 détraqueurs. Comme je vous l'ai dit, j'en ai lu, des comme ça, et parmi celles que j'ai lu, il y a qui étaient vraiment, vraiment très bien. MAIS !

Mais voilà, avant une certaine émission, on ne connaissait de source sur qu'une vingtaine d'élèves de la promo d'Harry Potter. Maintenant, on sait que JKR souhaitait faire une promo de 40, répartis en 5 filles et 5 garçons par maison. Combinaison statistique improbable, mais qui montre une certaine poésie. Cela dit, voilà où je voulais en venir.

Je prends plusieurs hypothèses :

1 - les générations 1980 et 1981, celles d'Harry et de Ginny, sont les dernières de la guerre. Il paraît raisonnable de penser qu'en temps de guerre, on songe moins à avoir un enfant. La situation chaotique et dangereuse peut repousser l'idée d'avoir un enfant.  
Donc, a priori, on peut penser que les promotions 1981 et précédentes sont drastiquement moins nombreuses qu'à l'accoutumée.

2 - Il est régulièrement considéré que les sorciers ont une plus grande longévité que les moldus. Vu les capacités de guérison et de soins que JKR nous a montré, cela paraît cohérent. On notera tout particulièrement l'âge de Dumbledore qui a 110 ans environ lors de la première rentrée d'Harry. Laisser un homme de 110 ans à la tête d'une école remplie d'enfants de 11 à 17 ans, ça implique qu'il est encore en pleine forme...

3 - Si vous ne savez pas ce que c'est, je vous invite à vous renseigner sur ce qu'est une Pyramide des âges. Pour ma part, je vais prendre l'hypothèse ridicule, mais facilitant le calcul, d'une "pyramide" rectangulaire. Tous les sorciers vivent TOUS jusqu'à 150 ans. Quelque soit la vérité derrière l'hypothèse n°2, l'approximation rectangulaire tendra à surestimer énormément le nombre.  
 _(On notera que cette hypothèse est de fait déjà fausse, tout le monde ne vit pas jusqu'à son espérance de vie moyenne, bien sur, et le monde magique reçoit un important influx de sorciers à la tranche d'âge 11 ans ; tous les nés-moldus qui arrivent à Poudlard.  
Pour faciliter le calcul, je les prends en compte dès le départ._

4 - Tous les cours sont en classes doubles (Gryff et Serpentard, Gryffs et Pouffs etc.). Cela fait donc, par matière, au moins 12 classes pour chaque professeur (2 par année Buses, 1 par année Aspic). Si les cours font 4heures par semaines, cela fait 48h de présence en cours par professeur. Autant dire une semaine terriblement chargée. Si les cours ne font que 2 heures par semaines, c'est les élèves qui risquent de s'ennuyer !  
 _Notez que si les classes "normales" (hors celle d'Harry donc) sont plus importantes (cf. hypothèse n°1), ça veut dire que le travail des professeurs est encore plus dur que ce que nous en avons vu jusqu'à présent._

 _._

 _._

De ces éléments, on peut faire un petit calcul très simple.  
Si on part du principe qu'il n'y a que 40 élèves par année, cela veut dire qu'il y a 40 bébés sorciers (nés moldus/sang-mêlés/sangs-purs) qui naissent chaque année entre le 1° Septembre et le 31 Aout, puisqu'il faut avoir 11 ans révolus pour aller à Poudlard.  
Donc, chaque "classe" (au sens de gens nés sur une même année) est de 40 sorciers. Si tous les sorciers vivent jusqu'à 150 ans, cela veut dire qu'il y a, aux décès et naissances du mois en cours près, 150 classes de 40 sorciers en vie à tout instant, en comptant les vieillards de 150 ans et les bébés nés dans l'année.

40x150, la population magique anglaise ne peut pas être supérieur à 6000 personnes !

Si on prend en compte l'hypothèse n°1, et qu'on majore en tenant compte de cracmols, et d'époux/épouses moldus, on doit pouvoir monter à 100 personnes par années. Ce chiffre ne vient pas de nulle part. 40 élèves normalement, on peut penser qu'il devrait y en avoir env. 60 (ça fait quand même 1/3 de naissances en moins à cause de la guerre), et sur ce chiffre, on sait par JKR que 9/10 de la génération Harry sont sang-mêlés (cf. la liste des 40 noms de la promotion Harry). Ainsi, sur ces 60, 30 auront une femme ou un mari moldu(e), soit 90. Arrondi à 100 pour faciliter le calcul, on cherche ici, après tout, uniquement des ordres de grandeurs.

Même ainsi, la population anglaise, ça fera 15 000 personnes. La taille d'une petite ville française !  
Cela paraît beaucoup peu, et pourtant, ces chiffres (6000 à 15 000) sont "vérifiés" par les éléments de JKR.  
Cf. . wikia harry potter sur les Mangemort, on n'aurait qu'une 30aine de mangemorts identifiés. Il y en a certainement d'autres qui sont restés cachés. Cela semble "peu", là encore, pour réussir à créer une panique, mais 30 à 50 personnes, unies et coordonnées, doivent sans doute pouvoir faire beaucoup de dégâts. Sans compter qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de tuer des milliers de personnes. Plusieurs centaines suffisent pour générer une panique sans nom. Je précise au prochain chapitre, justement.

Je penche, en réalité, pour un chiffre de 6000 à l'époque d'Harry Potter. Moins que ce que je viens de calculer, mais j'ai fait sur Excel une petite Pyramide des âges perso, et même en comptant large (100% de survie jusqu'à 70ans, 68% des 90-100 ans encore en vie, 25% des 110-120 ans en vie), je n'arrive pas à ce chiffre... Et à l'époque d'Harry, il y a eu tous les morts de la guerre.  
On pourrait donc penser que lors de l'épilogue, ce chiffre tendent à remonter vers les 10 000, voire l'ait dépassé.

EDIT : On m'a indiqué qu'il y a peut-être d'autres écoles de Sorcellerie. Je n'ai pas la main sur les bouquins, mais je me rappelle d'Hagrid disant à Harry que Poudlard est effectivement la meilleure école. Mais fait-il référence au Royaume-Uni, ou au monde ? Car après tout, même en Europe, on manque d'informations. On connaît une école en France, et une autre dans l'est de l'Europe (Bulgarie probablement, mais sans certitudes. Il n'y a pas de scandinaves connus à Poudlard, il est possible donc qu'il y ait une école, au moins, quelque part entre la Suède, la Norvège et la Finlande. Et vu l'histoire de ces pays, elle est probablement unique, ET, en Suède.  
Mais globalement, on manque d'informations sur cela. Tout ce que l'on sait, c'est qu'il en existe 11. Si déjà 3 sont en Europe, il faut encore couvrir tout le reste du monde. Du coup, il m'est toujours apparu improbable, vu l'investissement (Poudlard Express, Détraqueurs lors du PRisonnier d'Azkaban, Aurors lors du Prince de Sang-mêlé), et la présence de personnes de hauts-rang (Ombrage, visites courantes de Fudge (T2, T3, T4) que Poudlard ne soit que l'une des écoles anglaises.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Il n'y a pas de terreur dans un coup de fusil, seulement dans son anticipation._**  
 ** _Alfred Hitchcock_**

Rappel des faits : Chapitre 2, je suis arrivé à une population sorcière anglaise de 6000 personnes. Pas plus.

On connaît à Voldemort une trentaine de Mangemorts identifiés. Il est raisonnable de penser que certains n'ont pas été nommés ou identifiés par JKR. Après tout, ce ne sont pas les protagonistes, on n'a pas besoin de tous les connaître.

Partons d'une hypothèse terriblement scientifique dite "du doigt mouillé". Comptons qu'il y ait au final entre 50 et 75 mangemorts, et 1.5 fois de plus de partisans non marqués.  
Cela donne, disons 60 mangemorts, et 100 partisans.

On sait que Voldemort a inspiré une terreur sans nom. Il a donc été dangereux, redoutable et a tué beaucoup de monde. Si on part d'une moyenne de 1.5 victimes sorcières par mangemorts (et grâce à des sages comme Bellatrix, cette moyenne n'est sans doute pas très loin de la vérité) et le double ou le triple en moldues :  
On a donc 90 sorciers tués par les mangemorts, et 200 à 300 moldus.  
Auquel il faut ajouter les victimes personnelles de Voldemort. La deuxième guerre a été courte. Moins de 3 ans. Mais la première, celle qui a créée la terreur de Voldemort, s'est étalée sur une dizaine d'années. Rien que sur la deuxième guerre, on lui connaît 9 victimes sorcières personnelles (Bertha Jokins, Rufus Scrimgeour, Amelia Bones, Charity Burbage, Gregorovitch, Grindelwald, Rogue, DIggory, Maugrey) Et sur ces 3 années de guerre, il en a passé 1 dans la clandestinité à faire très peu de vagues.  
Si je lui compte 90 morts également dans la première guerre., nous arrivons à 180 morts. 3% de la population totale. Cela vous paraît peu ? A l'image de la France de nos jours, c'est comme si nous entrions en guerre et que nous avions 2.1 millions de morts. Si vous êtes en cours (collège ou lycée), cela veut dire qu'un de vos camarades meurt.

En vérité, les petits pourcentages deviennent pire avec l'augmentation du nombre de départ. Effectivement, 2.1 M de morts sur 70M, c'est beaucoup, 180 sur 6000, ça paraît "moins impressionnant". Mais la force des Mangemorts, ce n'est pas le nombre de morts. C'est qu'ils ont utilisés une tactique de terrorisme lors de la 1° guerre. Pas d'assaut connu contre un bâtiment officiel quelconque, pas de grande bataille.  
C'est avec ce prisme là qu'il faut analyser la peur qu'inspire Voldemort. Pour reprendre l'exemple de la France, année 2015, 3% de morts en 10 ans, ça fait 200 000 par ans.  
Imaginez l'horreur que pourrait causer une organisation terroriste capable de tuer ne serait que 10 000, ou même 1000 personnes chaque année uniqument en France ? Voilà, la vraie force de Voldemort, c'est ça.

Les Mangemorts ne se sont engagés dans la bataille de Poudlard que pour l'impératif danger que représente la destruction des Horcruxes. Sinon, ils ont oeuvrés en sous-marin, renversant le pouvoir plutôt que l'acquérant par la force.

Tous ces éléments ne prennent pas en compte une chose : toutes les victimes des Mangemorts sont, soient né-moldu, soit membres du ministère ou de l'Ordre du phénix. Donc, ne sont pas à rapporter à la population complète. Un sang-pur sans opinion politique n'avait rien à craindre dans la 1° guerre.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bref.**_  
 _ **Bref, la série télé.**_

Avec une citation aussi courte, il va de soi que je compte aborder le résumé, afin d'amener un sujet différent la prochaine fois.  
Le résumé d'une fanfiction est des plus importants. Un nouveau lecteur potentiel peut parcourir au hasard les dernières fics mises à jour et venir lire votre écrit. Ou bien, il viendra parce que votre récit est favori d'un autre compte qu'il connaît et suit etc.  
Mais un tout nouveau lecteur viendra ici suite à une recherche dans les filtres, et aura donc plusieurs autres fictions en dehors de la votre en résultat de recherche. Et s'il clique sur votre texte, ce sera soit parce que l'avatar de votre pseudo ou de votre fiction l'interpelle, soit parce que le résumé lui aura plu.

D'où l'importance de réaliser un bon résumé. Prenons l'exemple du cinéma. Une bonne bande-annonce vous donne envie de voir le film. Cela veut dire qu'elle vous en dit suffisamment pour que vous sachiez de quoi cela parle un minimum, mais il ne faut pas non plus tout révéler. De même il faut être clair et explicite. Exemples

* * *

 ** _Le Néant Absolu_**

 _"Résumé à l'intérieur"_

Ca, c'est très bien pour faire gonfler le compteur de clics, mais c'est de la malhonnêteté à l'égard du lecteur. Donc, pour savoir si je veux lire ou pas ton texte, faut que je l'ouvre ? Mauvaise idée. Bien sûr, cela permet de mieux détailler le résumé. Mais combien de lecteur vont passer à côté de votre récit par manque d'envie et de volonté ?

Comme une bande-annonce, pour donner envie de lire, un résumé **doit exister**. Ne rien y écrire ou renvoyer à un résumé en introduction, ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Bien évidemment, un texte de 500 mots ou moins, en faire un résumé paraît superflu.

* * *

 ** _L'auto-flagellation_**

 _"Je ne sais pas faire de résumé alors venez lire."  
"Le résumé est nul, désolé."_

Moui, mais quand même, non. L'art de résumé et de synthétiser peut être inné, mais il s'acquiert également à l'école, mais aussi en pratiquant. Tous les auteurs sur n'ont bien sur pas le même âge, ni le même cursus, ni les mêmes origines. Mais à tout le moins pour ceux originaires de France, les cours de français incorporaient au collège une partie sur la synthèse. Et de toute faon, c'est en écrivant des textes qu'on s'améliore, il en va donc de même pour le résumé.

De même, notez bien une chose. Vous écrivez pour votre plaisir. Certes, vous partagez votre écrit pour la gloire/le plaisir des autres/avoir des retours pour vous améliorer etc (Liste non exhaustive). Mais ne vous dénigrez pas. Votre résumé n'est pas bon ? Il a le mérite d'exister déjà (cf. ci dessus), ce qui est une très bonne chose ! Enfin, vous ne le trouvez peut être pas bon, mais vous voyez peut-être le verre à moitié vide.

* * *

 ** _Le tueur de suspense_**

 _"Harry rentre en X° année, il va faire de nouvelles rencontres, de nouveaux amis, et peut être l'amour?_  
 _Thème : Romance/Family/Friendship_  
 _Personnages principaux : [ Harry P. / XXXXX ]"_

Typiquement, c'est un modèle de résumé que j'ai déjà vu. Autant vous dire que le suspens est insoutenable sur l'intrigue. Comment cela va-t-il se passer, avec qui Harry finira-t-il par sortir ? On se le demande vraiment ! (*irony inside*).

Comme j'aime à comparer, si vous voyez la bande-annonce d'un film qui vous dit comment le film se termine, cela n'a pas d'intérêt d'aller le voir. Notez, cependant, que "tuer le suspense" peut avoir un sens si votre texte est un essai dans un genre connu. Si vous écrivez volontairement un récit respectant une trame connue, classique et référencée (le Harry "Lord Potter" - le "Voyage dans le temps à l'époque des Maraudeurs" - le "XXXX est Vélane/Vampire" etc.)

* * *

 **Le cadeau empoisonné**

Le cadeau empoisonné, c'est le contre-exemple du tueur de suspense. Si l'histoire que vous écrivez peut choquer car répondant à un thème bien précis, vous devez saborder le résumé pour prévenir le lecteur. Il existe bien assez de termes obscurs et de codes pour faire référence à ces thèmes là.

Ce qui nous amènera au prochain chapitre, justement !


	5. Théorieslois de la magie et Bad Guys

**Théories du fonctionnement de la Magie/Lois de la Magie/Les bons méchants et les mauvais gentils  
**

 _Théories, règles et violations_

C'est un point rarement traité par les auteurs de fanfiction. A ma connaissance, je ne crois pas que JKR elle-même n'ait jamais explicité le principe.

Notons que ça vaut pour tout système fantstique/SF. Si on utilise une technologie/technique non décrite par aucun manuel de science un minimum connu par le lecteur (ou un domaine non étudié par la science), il convient que l'auteur fixe les règles de fonctionnement de ce système.

Par exemple, vous utilisez la Force (copyright Lucas tout ça tout ça). Comment marche la Force, que permet-elle de faire et comment la contrer ? Pour quiconque connaissant un peu l'univers (restrein, étendu et reboot) de Star Wars, ces informations sont connues. La Force permet la télékinésie, les éclairs, la persuasion (mais pas sur toutes les races de la galaxie, certaines y sont resistantes) etc.

Pour la Magie : quelles sont les règles ? Soyons clairs (et si je me trompe, je vous en conjure, donnez-moi le lien vers un article sur le sujet ça m'intéresse fortement), on n'en sait rien.  
La magie JKR fonctionne avec des baguettes, mais pas que (Gobelins, magie sans baguette, magie incontrolée des enfants). Elle n'est pas accessible à tous, il faut ETRE sorcier pour pouvoir utiliser la Magie JKR. On ne peut pas se téléporter dans Poudlard. Et grosso modo, voilà tout ce qu'on sait des limites de la Magie JKR.

Un autre auteur sur un autre site (Hemon taurus sur hpfanfiction, site malheureusement corrompu et quasiment illisible) avait explicité le concept. Vous utilisez quelque chose de mystérieux, vous devez fixer les règles. Plusieurs auteurs font ce travail d'expliquer comment fonctionne les sorts pour eux et les limites (j'ai en tête Patron, de Starfox5).

* * *

 _Théories (Attention, quelques notions de sciences seront nécessaires, mais rien qui ne soit pas à la portée d'un lycéen de 2°/1° ou d'une personne sachant chercher dans wikipedia)_

Puisque JKR nous donne un système extrêmement ouvert, à nous de les fixer, ces règles.

Il est courant de voir la magie à la façon de la SF, Star Trek etc. On a une ressource, "la Magie", utilisée pour alimenter des sorts, et des boucliers 'physiques' avec une ressource également, et donc, avec une quantification de la puissance de l'un et de l'autre.

Pour ma part, de cursus scientifique, je vois la magie comme une problématique du même niveau que la lumière. A la fois onde et particule. Un sort est donc pour moi, de l'énergie et une information, transmise par une onde. Pour quiconque ayant fait de la Physique/Chimie de Lycée, on peut voir de façon très simple cela comme un transport d'information par modulation d'amplitude par exemple.

Il existe donc une longueur d'onde porteuse magique, que seuls les sorciers peuvent exploiter naturellement, et qui sert à transporter de l'énergie et/ou une information à une cible.

Ainsi, aguamenti est une onde qui provoque une réaction chimique de base pour transformer le dixoygène de l'air en eau H2O. On peut envisager que l'énergie du sort sert à exploser les noyaux de diazote de l'air pour former des atomes d'hydrogène nécessaire à l'eau.

Les sorts de changements, de métamorphose, sont du même genre. Un sort changeant la couleur d'un rat consisterait donc à modifier la structure des poils du rat pour qu'ils ne réflechissent que du jaune. Attention, science un peu plus poussée ici, mais ça pourrait juste consister à modifier la structure des poils du rat pour qu'ils se transforment en piège à diffraction (la même chose qui créé la couleur des ailes de papillon, par exemple) jaune.  
Un sort de métamorphose consiste, pour sa part, à modifier la structure atomique des objets, ou pour le vivant, à changer son ADN.

Chez moi, la magie, étant une onde, crée un plasma dans l'air qu'elle traverse, plasma de couleur différente suivant la modulation de l'onde porteuse. C'est ça qui, chez moi, donne la "couleur" du sort.

On m'a posé la question, mais avec une magie de ce genre, comment fonctionne un bouclier. Et bien, puisque je considère la magie comme une onde, il suffit de faire en sorte que l'onde ne puisse plus se déplacer. J'ai dit plus haut considérer la magie comme onde et particule, il suffit donc de créer une zone de vide pour empêcher la propagation de l'onde.  
Notez que ça me permet aussi de gérer l'Avada Kedavra et les impardonnables. Pour moi, ils sont ainsi définis parceque ce sont les seuls qui ne suivent pas le même modèle, par exemple, ils n'auraient pas la même onde porteuse. Et donc, le protego ne fonctionne pas. On pourrait même aller plus loin et envisager que les impardonnables sont en réalité les seuls sorts en onde Electro-Magnétique, et donc, pouvant se propager dans le vide (rendant donc le protego "Bouclier de vide" inutile)

* * *

 _Limites_

De suite, cette règle que j'utilise donne des limites. Un sort de métamorphose comme je l'imagine ne pourrait quasiment pas permettre de métamorphoser un éléphant en souris (problème de densité moléculaire, de taille etc.).  
Ma vision des impardonnables implique aussi qu'utiliser un impardonnable à proximité d'un objet Electrique/Electronique peut entraîner des perturbations.

Mon hypothèse sur la magie fait, en plus, que des chercheurs moldus pourraient très bien finir par mettre au point des "baguettes magiques" en créant un signal de même longueur d'onde que l'onde porteuse magique. (Pour tout dire, c'est pour pouvoir obtenir ce résultat que j'ai construit cette hypothèse de la magie).  
Mon hypothèse gère aussi la question des obstacles. Un sort ne peut pas traverser la matière et ne se déplace que dans l'air.

* * *

 _Pour résumer  
_

Il n'y a pas de bonnes ou de mauvaises idées sur le sujet. Je vous détaille ici ma façon de voir la magie JKR, et comme le canon ne donne aucune information précise sur le sujet, mon idée n'est ni meilleure ni pire qu'aucune autre.  
Elle est en revanche, infiniment meilleure que n'importe quelle absence d'idée.  
Pour avoir un minimum de crédibilité, chacun doit savoir comment fonctionne la magie chez lui. Inutile d'écrire une thèse sur le sujet. Harry Potter est un sorcier à l'école des sorciers, profitons des cours pour glisser plus ou moins discrètement, les règles de fonctionnement nécessaire. Je suis déjà tombé sur des histoires où l'auteur ajoute des pans entiers de nouvelles formes de magie. C'est explicité dans les cours à chaque fois, et c'est limpide.  
En revanche, vous devez être clair sur ce que vous utilisez comme règle. ET surtout, surtout, que se passe-t-il si on viole ces règles, ou qu'on les contourne. Que ce soit par les "gentils" ou par les "méchants".

* * *

 _Lois de la Magie  
_

Cela n'a rien à voir techniquement, mais la réflexion sur le fond est la même, et fait idéalement suite à ma dernière phrase.  
Il y a/a eu une grande mode des fics Lordship, avec Harry Lord Potter/X/Y/Z. Et quand Harry est Lord Potter, souvent, il a le droit d'avoir n épouses (ou n est souvent 4). Et il a, en plus, PLEINS de droits !

Sauf que... Bon, déjà, aucun élément, à part un titre pompeux sur une tapisserie, ne laisse entendre qu'il existe un vrai système de noblesse dans le monde de JKR, mais passons, chacun est libre de sa créativité.  
En revanche : Harry n'est pas le seul orphelin, Neville, par exemple, si son père a exercé la fonction de Lord Londubat par abdication d'Augusta, devrait également recevoir le titre de Lord. Et certainement d'autres, après tout, la génération d'Harry est la dernière d'une époque ensanglantée, il doit donc y avoir un peu plus qu'un seul orphelin.  
Donc, Harry ne devrait théoriquement pas être le seul à Poudlard (surtout dans ses premières années) à posséder son titre de Lord. Mais pourtant, il est toujours le seul à l'utiliser.  
Souvent, dans ces fictions, Harry utilise un droit de protection pour protéger ses proches. Et en profite pour humilier dans une juste rétribution, drago Malefoy. Quelle pitié que Lord Malefoy ne pense pas à utiliser lui aussi ses droits de Lord pour se venger d'Harry.

Tout ça pour dire que, quelques soient les règles que vous créez dans votre fiction, il vous faudra une excellente raison pour qu'elles ne s'appliquent pas à tout le monde.  
Si votre magie peut créer des boucliers de type dôme, alors les mangemorts chercheront surement à les utiliser aussi. Si il existe une faille dans la loi pour protéger sa famille, Lucius Malefoy sera surement le premier à l'exploiter. etc.

Gardez bien en tête que, les méchants stupides, ça défoule, mais ça ne fait pas une histoire intéressante en général. Si une faille existe, ou qu'une possibilité existe, il y a forcément un premier à l'utiliser, mais après la première utilisation, la logique voudrait que les autres camps s'en servent également.  
Si vous faîtes d'Harry un mineur émancipé, ou carrément un adulte, alors personnellement, à la place de Voldemort, je ferais tout pour pousser Harry à commettre un crime/délit et le faire condamner en tant qu'adulte (en postulant que les peines sont moindres pour un mineur)

Gardez aussi en tête que, l'Histoire en est témoin, parfois, les gens font aussi n'importe quoi, et ça peut leur coûter la victoire ou la leur donner. Après tout, un méchant omniscient et sans erreur ne devrait jamais pouvoir être battu, sinon...


	6. Lire le préambule avant de s'énerver !

**Les Slash**

Alors, avec un sujet pareil, et l'opinion que je vais émettre, il est INDISPENSABLE de commencer par quelques préambules :  
1° Non, je ne suis pas homophobe. Sur les sujets sociétaux, je suis même assez libéral, je considère qu'à partir du moment où on ne viole aucune loi en vigueur, qu'on n'impose rien à personne, et que les choix sont fait de manière éclairée, chacun est libre de vivre comme il l'entend  
2° Je ne suis pas JKR, je ne suis pas administrateur du site, ni même modérateur. Je ne suis pas dieu ou le gouvernement, ni vos parents, ni la police, ni le FBI. J'émets un avis, j'argumente, mais je serais bien en peine de vous interdire de lire et d'écrire quoique ce soit... Je peux pas effacer vos fics à distance, vous forcer à lire ceci ou cela, ou quoi que ce soit  
3° Ce qui va suivre est mon avis. Je compte argumenter, et être très rationnel. Et donc, je suis prêt à discuter et éventuellement, le cas échéant, à évoluer ou à changer mon avis... Mais voilà, ça reste mon avis à moi, personnel, et il en vaut largement d'autres et inversement !  
4° Je suis résolument et parfaitement disposé à la discussion ! Pour peu que ça reste cordial, argumenté, et poli. Si c'est pour m'incendier, et me traiter de tous les noms, ne vous donnez pas la peine...

 **Chiffres**

Bien, ceci étant dit, quelques chiffres. J'ai pris les chiffres chez Dupuis, en face (ouais, si vous ne connaissez pas très bien l'univers de Gaston Lagaffe, vous allez pas la comprendre celle-là). Bref, j'ai pris les chiffres chez Archive Of Our Own pour ne pas le citer, pour la simple raison que c'est plus facile à trier et à organiser.

A l'heure où j'écris ces lignes (05/02/2017 à 00:05), sur 116 731 Fanfic Harry Potter, on a :

\- 56 466 fics labellisées M/M  
\- 35 577 fics labellisées F/M

\- 5 590 fics labellisées F/F

Certaines fics peuvent avoir plusieurs labels, donc les chiffres sont à traiter avec prudence.

Au niveau des relations, le Top10 des couples les plus utilisés est le suivant :

\- Draco/Harry : 17 532  
\- Sirius/Remus : 8 969  
\- Harry/Severus : 7 151  
\- Hermione/Ron : 5 561  
\- Harry/Ginny : 4 341  
\- James/Lily : 4 106  
\- Hermione/Draco : 3 956  
\- Hermione/Severus : 2 246  
\- Remus/Severus : 1 952  
\- Scorpius/Albus Potter : 918

Là encore, des fics peuvent avoir plusieurs labels 'couples', et certaines n'en ont aucun.

 **Thèse/Analyse**

Première chose, les couples 'canon' sont loin d'être les plus populaires. Le premier, c'est le couple side-kick, et je ne compte pas non plus écrire une thèse sur le sujet, donc je ne ferai pas l'analyse détaillée, mais je suspecte que le label Hermione/Ron est sûrement souvent utilisé en compagnie d'un autre avec Harry/X.

Par ailleurs, on note qu'il y a une majorité assez nette (sans doute absolue, mais il faudrait pouvoir trier les fics qui ont plusieurs libellés) de slash.  
Et, vous l'aurez sans doute intuité avec les disclaimers, j'ai un problème avec ça. Pas sur le genre 'Slash' en tant que tel, mais sur son omniprésence dans le fandom Harry Potter. (Avant de me jeter des pavés dans la gueule, merci de relire le propos préliminaire 1 (voire tous en fait)

Je m'explique. Dans l'univers Harry Potter, on a, en tout et pour tout, un seul personnage homosexuel, Dumbledore (En réalité, deux, puisqu'il y a Grindelwald aussi, mais bon, Grindelwald, dans le canon, on le voit deux fois alors...)

Le thème n'est pas vraiment de ceux traités par JKR. Elle traite de la dictature (Ministère Fudge et surtout Pius), de la diffamation et du rapport à la presse (Gazette lors de T4/T5, Skeeter), de racisme (je détaillerai peut-être un jour le thème dans un autre Clefs de la Magie), de la discrimination en général mais surtout lié au racisme (sang-de-bourbe, sang-mêlé), de l'oligarchie et d'autres encore.

Mais le thème de l'homosexualité n'est pas abordé par JKR.  
Or, c'est pourtant un thème exploité par beaucoup de fanfictions. Et je ne crois pas que ça ait sa place dans le fandom Harry Potter (merci de vous référer aux propos préliminaires 2 et 3 avant de hurler d'indignation). Le thème est pas abordé de facto dans le canon, et l'ambiance de l'univers ne s'y prête pas. Il y a un souci de cohérence :

Après tout, on a une société sorcière qui est prête à tuer son voisin s'il n'est pas de sang assez pur, imaginez comment elle pourrait réagir face à un personnage homosexuel ?  
Sans compter que, on écrit tous maintenant, mais mettez-vous dans le contexte. Harry est né en 1981 en Angleterre. Je ne tire pas sur nos voisins de la "perfide Albion" (au moment où j'écris, le crunch du XI nations vient d'avoir lieu, je me permets ce petit trait d'esprit ^^), mais les droits des homosexuels en Angleterre, c'est très récent. Je vous laisse vous renseigner sur le sujet si vous le souhaitez, mais pour faire court, gardez en tête que relations homosexuelles étaient interdite pour toute personne de moins de 21 ans, jusqu'en 1994, au début de la Coupe de Feu !  
Raisonnablement, Harry, confronté à un personnage homosexuel, devrait à minima être un peu dérangé ou dégouté , voire même homophobe (surtout qu'il a grandi avec les Dursleys, qui abbhorent "l'anormalité")

Un certain nombre de points font que je vois mal l'intégration de ce thème dans le fandom Harry Potter. Et si j'insiste là-dessus, c'est parce que dans d'autres fandoms, c'est au contraire plutôt logique. Si les mangas en général, par la culture japonaise différente sur la sexualité, s'y prêtent bien, on peut aussi citer le fandom Sherlock (BBC 2010) où l'homosexualité est palpable régulièrement, évoquée et même assumée à plusieurs reprises tout du long des 3 premières saisons.

 **Thèse - Antithèse**

Voilà pour mon opinion, mais je ne suis pas fermé sur le sujet. J'ai lu quelques fics slash, mais j'accroche pas. Cela étant, si le sujet vous tient à coeur, voici ce qui mérite, selon moi. Encore une fois, je peux difficilement vous imposer quoique ce soit, j'ai pas ce pouvoir là (ha, l'omnipotence, et l'omnscience, aussi, ce serait vraiment cool !)

Le contexte de la société sorcière ne peut pas être évacué. Vous traitez ça comme vous le voulez, de l'opposition hostile à la bienveillance la plus totale, du moment que c'est justifié. J'avais lu une fic slash comme ça, qui expliquait, en quoi, 3/4 lignes, que le monde sorcier, perdu dans les années victoriennes, était très pointilleux sur la pureté du sang, mais en se focalisant sur ça, du coup, en avait rien à fiche du reste. Et donc, c'était normal et accepté. Bon, pourquoi pas.  
Voilà, ça prend quelques lignes, mais au moins, l'histoire a un contexte, et on n'a pas à se demander pourquoi personne ne réagit, on nous dit pourquoi.  
A contrario, vous pouvez opter pour une homophobie ambiante et générale. Et ça devient du coup un ressort de narration. La réaction des proches, des institutions, des ennemis, devient un enjeu de l'histoire.

Enfin, il y a le choix de l'AU complet, supprimer la magie et Poudlard et le monde sorcier, ancrer votre récit dans le monde actuel. Mais ce genre d'AU, j'ai toujours trouvé ça un peu sans intérêt, si rien ne colle, pourquoi garder des 'personnages' ou des noms ? A ce compte-là, autant écrire une fiction 'originale' non ancrée dans un univers.

 **Synthèse**

Qu'est-ce que j'espérais en écrivant tout ça ? Et bien, comme je l'ai écrit plus haut, pas grand chose. Au mieux, susciter le débat et la discussion (de façon cordiale et courtoise, si possible). A titre d'information, d'ailleurs, en écrivant ce passage, je me suis amené à réfléchir à certaines intentions de JKR qui me font dire qu'en fait, elle a peut-être cherché à traiter ce sujet quand même, et que je me suis peut-être trompé.  
Voire, aussi, je peux espérer peut-être recevoir de votre part des suggestions de fics slash méritant le détour (je vous promets pas forcément de les lire tout de suite (je suis assez débordé en ce moment) et en tout cas surement pas de les aimer, mais sait-on jamais)

Après ce sujet, je resterais surement sur le choix des relations de personnage et pourquoi je préfère le Harry/Hermione (et ce, sur des faits objectifs)


	7. Fanfic ou oeuvre originale ?

**Fanfiction ou oeuvre originale ?**

Mon chapitre sur les slash a amené une review intéressante, avec un questionnement sur mon propos de créer un AU pour changer absolument tout. La réponse invitait à rappeler que le principe même de la fanfiction était de libérer l'inspiration et l'imagination.

Mais alors, qu'est-ce qu'une fanfiction ? La réponse simple et évidente, c'est une histoire se déroulant dans un univers déjà écrit et posé par un autre. Le fandom Harry Potter, c'est des histoires écrites par des milliers (millions ?) d'anonymes se basant sur l'univers créé par JKR, que ce soit les personnages, les lieux ou les intrigues. Toutefois, une question se pose. A quel moment une oeuvre cesse d'être immergée dans un univers et devient une oeuvre originale ? Une fanfiction doit-elle copier le canon, ou s'en éloigner ? Si elle le suit de près, est-elle une copie ? Du Plagiat ?  
Les exemples ne manquent pas d'oeuvre littéraire inspirées par d'autres, y compris parmi les oeuvres majeures. Je vous laisse faire un comparatif de l'histoire de Piram et Thisbé avec celle de Roméo et Juliette, à tout hasard. Qui irait pourtant cracher sur Shakespeare ? Roméo et Juliette semble être globalement la copie conforme du mythe antique. Pourtant, personne n'irait accuser Shakespeare de plagiat ? Il a repris le modèle de base, l'intrigue et a écrit son propre texte dessus. Roméo et Juliette a depuis été adapté et repris un nombre incalculable de fois (la dernière en date qui a marqué le public, c'es Twilight). Chacune de ces adaptations ou inspirations est-elle un plagiat ?

Autre exemple, le Héros aux Milles Visages. J'adore les deux univers, mais honnêtement, les différences entre Harry Potter et Luke Skywalker sont minces (Orphelins, élevé par oncle et tante dans un milieu pas funky, découvre par hasard un univers mystique avec de vieux héros qui serviront de mentor et mourront de la main d'un "méchant" qui n'en est pas vraiment un. Et un héros qui aura un lien fort avec le Grand Méchant.  
Auquel on ajoute un sidekick et une amie, qui seront leurs intérêt amoureux respectifs et pas celui du héros...  
Et ce descriptif colle aussi avec un certain Frodon Saquet, finalement...  
Pourtant, chacune de ces histoires est une oeuvre majeure et a créé son propre univers. Sont-elles des plagiats les uns des autres ? Et de mythe plus anciens encore.

D'autres que moi ont déjà posé la question, et y ont répondu avec leurs mots. Je n'ai pas de réponse arrêtée. Ma question ne porte pas tant dessus, en fait, mais je vous invite 'juste' à méditer sur le sujet. Entrons dans le vif du sujet.

Le point que je souhaite aborder est le suivant :  
Des fanfics sont écrites avec ce qu'on appelle un Univers Alternatif (AU en anglais). La plupart du temps, cela consiste à mettre les personnages dans un univers moderne, avec les technologies et la société de l'époque actuelle plutôt que celle du canon. Dans une bonne part de ces cas, la magie est même retirée.  
Une fanfiction Harry Potter, basée donc sur des romans fondés sur la magie, est-elle pertinente ?  
Dans ces cas-là, le fait d'écrire une fanfic permet d'avoir une base de personnage, décrits et connus, et de ne pas avoir à créer des personnages nouveaux, et surtout de ne pas avoir à créer de l'empathie pour eux. Un lecteur de fanfic HP est attaché à Harry, Hermione et Ron. Inutile de les décrire physiquement, de les rendre attachant, de créer du contexte et du background qui nous lie avec le personnage. On le connaît déjà et on est attaché à son entité. Le travail le plus 'dur' est fait. Je dis le plus dur car quelque soit l'intrigue ou le style de l'auteur, si on n'a aucune attache pour le personnage principal, on ne lira pas l'histoire. S'il arrive des choses à Albert Dupont, même formidable, mais que je n'ai pas réussi à accrocher au personnage Albert Dupont, je ne lirais pas. Sauf si c'est pour une étude, pour le boulot ou autre. Cependant, s'il arrive ces mêmes aventures à Harry, je serais curieux.

Mais si la fanfic n'a pas de magie, s'il n'y a pas de pouvoirs, si les caractères des personnages sont radicalement différents, est-ce que c'est toujours une fanfic ? J'en ai déjà lue, une fic de ce genre. Je l'avais bien aimé, mais franchement, ça n'a rien à voir. Cet AU était tellement différent que si les personnages avaient eu d'autres noms, ça aurait été pareil.

Et justement, ça ne l'aurait pas été. Objectivement, cette fic' (que je ne nommerais pas) souffrait de lacunes et de défauts assez sévères, et je ne l'aurais pas aimé et ne l'aurais pas lue si ça n'avait pas été dans le fandom HP. L'AU sert parfois à compenser des défauts d'histoire, et ce n'est pas une bonne chose. Autant créer une histoire originale ! Et ce n'est pas la maintenant millionnaire E.L. James qui me contredira sur le sujet...

Ce chapitre n'apporte pas de réponses toute faite. Réfléchissez, méditez et discutez sur le sujet. Mais si votre histoire implique de supprimer la magie, de transformer radicalement l'univers, posez-vous la question. A la visibilité, la notoriété et les facilités près, dois-je écrire dans un fandom alors que les liens avec le canon sont tenus, voire absents ?


	8. Réponses au chap6

**RaR Chap. 6**

Bon, ça va me mettre un peu en retard sur le Sigil, mais vu les réactions et les longues réponses, et que certains éléments méritent d'être discutés, je passe par un chapitre pour ça.  
Tout d'abord, merci à tous, j'avoue que le chapitre 6, ça fait un long moment qu'il me trottait dans la tête, mais j'avais peur de me faire lyncher en place publique. De fait, pas du tout, vous avez été nombreux à répondre, avec pleins de remarques pertinentes. Il y en a deux pour lequelles je vais répondre ici, car le propos est intéressant pour tous.

Clem2605 : Dans le canon, en effet, il n'y a rien de marqué sur une romance Dumbledore/Grindelwald. J'ai lu les Reliques de la Mort en Vo et en VF, et pourtant quelques temps après la sortie du bouquin, des rumeurs ont commencés à bruisser sur ça.

Rumeurs confirmées par JKR à plusieurs reprises, par ailleurs (du coup, chapeau bas à ceux qui ont saisi ça, perso je l'avais pas vu nulle part).  
De fait, l'univers d'Harry Potter appartenant à JKR, si elle dit qu'un élément fait partie de l'histoire, c'est canon. L'homosexualité de Dumbledore est officialisée donc.  
En revanche, je me suis peut-être trompé sur Grindelwald, oui. Si ça se trouve, Grindelwald n'aimait pas Dumbledore, du moins a minima pas comme ça. Cela étant, une fois que j'ai vu la rumeur sur Albus gay confirmée, je comprends mieux certains propos, notamment ceux d'Albus au sujet de Grindelwald et de leur combat. L'hypothèse d'un amour refoulé entre les deux et par les deux donnerait un sens intéressant à tout ça.

Pour ce qui est de ne pas aborder le sujet, on se heurte donc à deux éléments. D'abord, si en effet elle a été bridée (censurée) à ce sujet, de facto, c'est donc un élément absent du canon. Deuzio, les oeuvres de fiction, en général, se permettent allègrement de ne pas respecter certaines censures. C'est une opinion fondée sur rien, mais je me dis qu'il aurait été possible d'aborder le sujet de façon masqué (par exemple, les loup-garous de Twilight, Malicia dans les films Xmen, etc.)  
En tout cas, merci pour ta review pleine d'informations et de remarques !

* * *

Lys de Pandore : Pour être honnête, c'est ta (tes? :) ) review(s) qui m'ont amené à prévoir ce passage spécifique de réponse.

"Je vois que tu as dû mal à comprendre le phénomène. L'homosexualité est juste devenu un sujet qui n'est plus un tabou dans la société et a donc une démocratisation dans les films, séries, livres, manga... Ce qui fait que cela soit plus présent et qu'il y ait cette impression "d'invasion". Et en quoi cela concerne le fandom Harry Potter? Il y a beau n'avoir presque aucun homosexuel dans cette fanfic, d'ailleurs c'est assez triste ce que les gens qui sont contre le slash dans les fandom qui n'en ont pas de base disent tels que c'est pas le thème que l'auteur a traité, c'est pas dans l'atomosphère, ... "

Ta réponse est en effet très fournie et très détaillée, et bourrée d'arguments intéressants, mais tu as manqué le point initial.  
Mon problème, ce n'est pas qu'on écrive des slash en général. Ce n'est pas non plus qu'on écrive des slashs dans le fandom HP (En fait, au contraire, ce n'est pas dans le canon, donc ça fait forcément partie des domaines qu'un fanficteur va traiter, justement). Mon problème, ce n'est pas le drarry en lui-même (même si c'est d'un cliché... A ce sujet, j'ai les mêmes réticences d'ailleurs sur les Dramione... Mais pour le coup, je pense savoir d'où ça vient cette prolifération, je suis prêt à parier que si les acteurs des personnages respectifs n'avaient pas été aussi charismatiques, doués précocement (désolé Daniel Radcliff et Rupert Grint mais vos prestations respectives dans CdS et PA... Alors qu'à côté, ben voilà quoi... ) et beau-gosse/belle-gosse, on aurait pas eu autant de dramione. Après l'effet Roméo et Juliette joue à fond pour eux aussi, donc bon...)... Je digresse là, non ?

Bref, mon souci, ce n'est pas de vouloir ajouter cet élément au canon, les personnages en eux-même etc... Mon souci, c'est l'intensité du traitement (La moitié du fandom. la MOITIE !) et la cohérence du traitement. Je l'ai dit dans le chapitre 6, mais de façon rapide, et tu insistes dessus, d'autres fandoms donnent la part belle aux slash (trois exemples pas choisis au hasard : les mangas en général, Sherlock BBC, Star Trek etc.).  
Et cela pour des raisons objectives allant de la différence culturelle (manga) au contexte de l'époque (star trek, leader sur la SF et de l'Autre et le respect et les droits dus à tout être humain (Spock, Uhura (Faut rappeler que quand la série sort, on est en plein combat pour les droits civiques aux Etats-Unis !), et, mon préféré Chekov : en pleine Guerre Froide, on a quand même un Russe et un Américain qui sont potes et collègues...)), en passant par celui où le sujet EST un élément central du canon (Sherlock BBC).

Mon souci, donc, c'est le nombre de fanfics sur le sujet (La moitié du fandom. la MOITIE !), ça et la qualité, forcément inégale vu le nombre.

Je vais prendre un exemple volontairement caricatural et exagéré. Imaginons que dans le fandom Star Wars, la moitié des fanfics ne traitent pas de la Force DU TOUT. Ou parlent de voyage dans le temps, où se déroulent dans notre galaxie, avec notre technologie UNIQUEMENT. Est-ce que cela aurait du sens ?

Le comparatif est brutal, hein, je le répète, et c'est fait exprès.

A contrario, je compte m'attaquer un jour (enfin, j'espère) au fandom Sherlock Holmes. Si je prend le parti du SHerlock BBC, il me paraît EVIDENT qu'un grand nombre de fanfics traiteront de la relation Holmes/Watson. C'est, en plus des enquêtes, l'enjeu même de la série, leur relation supposée est abordée à voix haute dès le premier épisode madame Hudson, envisagée par quasiment tous les personnages présents. Il n'y a qu'à voir l'épisode S02E03, en particulier la fin, ou mieux encore, le tout début du S03E01.  
Du coup, ça me paraît logique et évident que des slash soient présents, ça fait partie du matériau de base.

Alors que dans le fandom Harry Potter, ça n'est pas dans le canon, justement (reste à savoir si c'est un choix ou non de JKR en effet). D'ailleurs, la review de Kims me fait réaliser une chose. L'immense majorité des slash est en fait un Harry/Némésis. Si slash il doit y avoir, il est plus probable que ça se passe avec quelqu'un de sa maison, ou mieux de son dortoir. Idéalement, même, un ami... Pourtant le Ron/Harry, c'est 1372 fictions. Sur 117 733.  
Ca donne une corde à mon arc, en fait. Les slash sont abordés surtout pour l'antagonisme initial des personnages ("l'amour est plus fort que la haine", ou alors, "la haine, en vrai, est une autre facette de l'amour"). Je ne suis pas dans la tête des auteurs (ha, si j'avais un cérébo sous la main...) mais je me demande. Traite-t-on un Drarry pour aborder la thématique d'une relation homosexuelle, ou parcequ'ils se détestent cordialement et que c'est le moteur de l'intrigue ?

* * *

Voilà, un chapitre un peu décousu, mais vos réponses ont nourri ma réflexion et donné du grain à moudre. Si réponses il y a, je passerais surement par PM à l'avenir. En tout cas, je suis ravi de voir que ça alimente le débat. Encore une fois, je ne souhaite brider personne (je serais bien en peine pour le faire), et comme les chapitres précédents des Clefs de la Magie l'ont montré, j'ai une approche rationnelle et "carrée" de l'histoire.

Pour la suite, pour de vrai, j'ai toujours le dossier sur les noms des personnages et pourquoi Harry aurait du finir avec Hermione, prouvé par A+B.  
Et mon propos sur les uberHarry! et la réponse de Lys de Pandore m'a amené à commencé à réfléchir à un chapitre spécial sur l'iconisation du Héros et du Méchant... Un chapitre particulier où on parlera presque pas d'Harry Potter, mais plutôt de sabre laser et de Force...


	9. Des noms et de la symbolique

**De la symbolique, des noms, et des intentions**

Harry Potter est une histoire à destination d'enfants et d'adolescents. Ca a l'air d'une évidence, d'un défonçage de porte ouverte, mais ça mérite d'être rappelé vu la réfléxion à suivre.

Nous sommes dans de la littérature jeunesse, il faut que le public identifie facilement qui sont les gentils et les méchants. En conséquence, certains éléments d'identification des personnages doivent permettre de comprendre qui est le personnage et son rôle.

Çà peut être le physique : Rogue aux cheveux graisseux, Pettigrow, où là, c'est un festival : petit, peau crsseuse, yeux petits et humide, début de calvitie.  
Mais chez JKR, ça va surtout passer par les nom. Et pour la suite, pour d'évidentes raisons (à savoir que les traducteurs ont fait ce qu'ils peuvent, et globalement bien fait, mais par définition même, ont pu passer à côté de certaines volontés de l'auteure) je vais prendre exclusivement les noms anglais:  
Prénoms les Loup-garous du récit : nous n'en avons que 2 de nommés : Rémus Lupin et Fenrir Greynack/  
Rémus Lupin : C'est tellement évident chez lui qu'on va commencer par lui. Rémus, le frère de Romulus fondateur de Rome, élevés par une louve, et Lupin, adjectif rataché au loup... Avec un nom pareil, il était prédestiné à devenir un loup-garou !  
Fenrir Greyback : Fenrir, le nom du loup dans la mythologie nordique qui dévora la main de Tyr, avant d'être impliqué dans le Ragnarok scandinave.

Continuons avec les maraudeurs, et particulièrement Sirius Black, qui vient d'une famille de magie noire (Black magic) et Sirius, étoile importante de la cosntellation du Grand Chien, dont l'animagus est comme par hasard, un chien. NOIR ! Un GRAND chien noir ! Son nom même nous donne son animagus !

Albus Dumbledore, ou Albus est visiblement dérivé d'Alba, blanc, pour désigner le plus grand défenseur de la lumière face aux ténèbres. Tom Marvolo Riddle (où Riddle, habilement traduit en Jedusor, signifie "jeu de mot") va utiliser un... jeu de mot pour trouver son pseudonyme ! La seule personne vraiment folle du récit, Bellatrix Lestrange, Les Malefoy qui ont foi dans le mauvais côté et font preuve de mauvaise fois, Dolores Umbridge, Dolores la douleur qu'elle infligera à Harry et aux autres.  
Pour conclure, mon préféré n°2 tellement quelque part, il est loin d'être aussi évident que Lupin, mais en revanche, le traducteur a eu des infos ou le nom super creux...  
Severus Snape : Pour Severus, c'est surement l'hypothèse française (et JKR, entre les Lestrange et Malefoy, aime le français) avec sévère qui colle au professeur, et to snap, parler d'un ton sec, cassant. Une belle description du professeur, qui est encore meilleure en français. Severus Rogue, si on prend Rogue en anglais, renégat, on a là l'essence même de Severus dans le récit, un renégat, un agent-double, qui sera quasiment toujour soupçonné.

Et enfin, mon chouchou parceque j'ai toujours adoré le latin et la mythologie greco-romaine : IL y a un dieu dans le panthéon romain, assez célèbre, et qui a eu plusieurs épithètes dont un qui nous intéresse.  
Ce dieu, c'est Janus. Son attribut le plus célèbre, c'est qu'il a deux visages sur la tête. Et là, vous devez commencer à me voir arriver, un de ces adjectifs, c'est Quirinus. Ouais, comme dans Quirinus Quirrel. Quand on sait ça, d'un coup, le tome 1 de HP devient beaucoup, beaucoup plus transparent.

Je pourrais continuer longtemps, mais je pense avoir explicité ma première remarque.  
Chez JKR, comme dans pas mal de littérature jeunesse, les noms sont importants pour savoir qui fait quoi. Mais si j'ai évoqué les noms en anglais, c'est aussi pour attirer votre attention sur un autre élément important des noms chez JKR.

Les INITIALES ! JKR adore les doublettes d'initiales :

William Weasley (WW), Bellatrix Black (avant son mariage, donc, BB), Padma et Parvati Patil (PP-PP) Cho Chang (CC), Dudley Dursley (DD) Luna Lovegood (LL) Peter Pettigrew (PP) Quirinus Quirrel (QQ), il y en a pleins comme ça ! Certains par ailleurs (harrypotterwikia pour ne pas le citer, en version EN) les ont listés. Mais j'en viens à ma petite réfléxion personnelle que je souhaite faire partager. Manifestement, c'est plus qu'un hasard. au bout d'un moment, soit JKR adore jouer avec des doubles lettres, soit c'est une volonté de l'auteure. Je penche pour la deuxième option, bien sûr, et l'argument précédent sur les noms va dans ce sens. J'insiste bien là-dessus. Les initiales, chez JKR, sont importantes. Elle a fourré beaucoup, beaucoup de doubles initiales, et ce dans les personnages principaux ou secondaires très récurrents. Par exemple, dans les doubles initiales, on a une bonne part des directeurs de maison : Severus Snape (SS), Minerva Macgonagall (MM) Filius Flitwick (FF). 3/4 quand même !

Mais puisqu'on parle des maisons :

Helga Hupplepuff : HH  
Godric Gryffindore : GG  
Rowena Ravenclaw : RR  
Salazar Slytherin : SS

Jusque là, rien de transcendant, non ? Mais si on s'amusait à combler les vides ? qu'avons-nous, un H, un G, un R et un S ? Allez soysons fou, prenons des lettres au hasard, quelques voyelles bien sûr vu toutes ces connaissances et jouons :

 **H** o **G** wa **R** t **S**

Le nom de Poudlard, en VO, est une parfaite symétrie de construction, en prenant exactement les initiales de ses fondateurs. On pousserait le vice, on signalerait que c'est en les prenant dans le sens "normal" (au sens mathématique, donc sens anti-horaire) du blason de l'école...

Libre à vous de penser que je tire un peu tout ça par les cheveux...

Sinon, tout ça pour dire quoi ? Ha oui, j'ai parlé des slash l'autre jour, j'ai oublié de signaler que je suis des partisans du Harry/Hermione. Par curiosité, vous avez regardé leurs initiales (2° prénoms inclus) de ces deux là s'ils se mariaient

* * *

PS : je n'invente et ne découvre pas grand chose. le coup des doubles initiales, l'origine des noms, et le HJP/HJG, c'est du vu, revu et cuisiné à plus d'une sauce. En revanche, je ne crois pas avoir déjà vu passé la façon même dont est construit le nom Hogwarts. Si vous avez d'autres sources que moi, n'hésitez pas à me les mettre en review.


End file.
